1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a torque wrench, and more particularly to a torque wrench with double drive ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional torque wrench 10 including a tubular outer handle 11 and a rod body 12 having a drive head 13 at one end. The drive head 13 serves to fit onto a threaded member. The rod body 12 is fitted in the outer handle 11 and pivotally connected therewith by means of an insertion pin 14, whereby the rod body 12 is swingable. An abutment block 15, a spring 16, a slide block 17 and a rotary button 18 are sequentially disposed in the outer handle 11 behind the rod body 12. A tubular adjustment grip 19 is fitted on the rear end of the outer handle 11. When rotating the adjustment grip 19, the slide block 17 is driven to axially move within the outer handle 11. The slide block 17 can be positioned in different positions to compress the spring 16 to different extents. Accordingly, the spring 16 can apply different elastic forces to the abutment block 15 to make the front end of the abutment block 15 in elastic abutment with the rear end of the rod body 12. The elastic force of the spring 16 is exactly the set torque value of the torque wrench. After the setting of the torque value is completed, the rotary button 18 is rotated to fix the adjustment grip 19.
When a user fits the drive head 13 onto a threaded member to wrench the same, in the case that the wrenching force of the wrench is greater than the set torque value of the wrench, the rod body 12 will swing and the rod body 12 will skip over the abutment block 15. Under such circumstance, the operator can know that the wrenching force has exceeded the set torque value. On the contrary, in the case that the rod body 12 does not skip over the abutment block 15, this means the wrenching force is within the set torque value range.
The conventional torque wrench has only one drive head. No torque wrench with double drive heads has been disclosed.